Une invitée imprévue
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Grey trouve Jubia sous un arbre alors qu'il pleut. Dans un état second, elle ne le remarque pas. Il cherche alors à savoir ce qui ne va pas et alors qu'elle le fuit, elle se blesse. Grey se voit contraint de la ramener chez lui, où il lui avoue certaines choses, mais le coup qu'elle a reçut sur la tête lui fait oublier ces révélations. Grey doit alors l'aider à se souvenir.
1. Entre tristesse et bonheur

_**Entre tristesse et bonheur**_

**Chapitre 1 : **

Le calme revenait doucement à Fairy Tail, après une journée mouvementée. Grey venait de rentrer de mission, et Natsu n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps pour venir lui chercher des noises.

Fatigué, Grey avait finalement décidé de rentrer chez lui tranquillement, profitant de la fraicheur du soir et de la lumière qui s'estompait doucement. La ville était calme, presque déserte, et c'était assez agréable de se promener. Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose. Sortant son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche arrière, il saisit une cigarette, l'alluma et fuma. Que demander de plus, maintenant ?

Déambulant dans les rues éclairées par les lampadaires, une brise froide et agréable le traversa l'espace d'un instant au détour d'une ruelle. De bonne humeur, Grey observa la ville, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Depuis quand y avait-il une boulangerie à cet endroit ? Et une épicerie par-là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et il s'en fichait un peu à vrai dire, car pour le moment il se sentait bien. Il avait même le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à la branlée qu'il avait mise à Natsu avant qu'Erza ne s'en mêle. Il était fier de lui et s'apprêtait à tourner dans la rue qui menait à son appartement lorsque quelque chose attira son regard.

Assise sur le banc public, sous l'un des célèbres cerisiers multicolores de Magnolia, elle était là, regardant le ciel d'un air triste. Ses longs cheveux bleus voletaient au gré du vent froid, mais elle ne semblait pas faire attention à la fraîcheur qui s'était installée.

Le mage de glace s'approcha doucement, l'observant discrètement avant de finalement s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Pas un mot, pas un regard, pas un mouvement. Elle était impassible, et le mage remarqua bien vite les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Pourtant, contrairement à d'habitude, le ciel était resté clair, sans nuage. Voilà un mystère de plus à l'actif de la demoiselle, mais pour le moment il se sentait mal pour elle. Voir un camarade triste n'était jamais plaisant, et même s'il était connu pour être plutôt froid, pour sa famille il était plus empathique. Plus il l'observait, plus son cœur se serrait de la voir ainsi, et il commençait également à se demander pourquoi elle ne disait rien. Habituellement elle se serait excusée en croyant le gêner avec maints « Grey-sama », mais pas cette fois. Pas ce soir. Elle était très calme, une facette qu'il découvrait chez elle. En fait, il trouvait un peu étrange de ne pas l'avoir vue de la journée, car d'habitude elle était toujours là pour guetter son retour, mais… pas aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à parler, Jubia le devança.

« **Jubia aime bien venir ici le soir. C'est calme, c'est bien pour réfléchir** » dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« **Jub'… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** » demanda-t-il de but en blanc. « **J'te connais maintenant, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas** » expliqua-t-il en adoptant la même position qu'elle.

« **Jubia ne comprend pas. Depuis notre retour de Crocus, Grey-sama semble distant, alors que pendant les jeux ce n'était pas pareil. Jubia aimerait revenir aux jeux** » dit-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

« **Alors c'est ça qui te tracasse ?** » s'étonna le brun en se tournant vers elle.

A son tour, Jubia se tourna vers lui, sans comprendre la réaction du jeune homme. Triste, ses larmes avaient commencé à parcourir ses joues pâles tandis qu'elle se levait. Elle ne voulait pas rester là avec lui, alors qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce soir, pour la première fois, Jubia pensait que Grey Fullbuster était un imbécile, et elle préférait rentrer chez elle. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'une main se referma sur son poignet. Elle stoppa, mais ne bougea plus. En fait, elle ne voulait plus lui parler. Pas ce soir.

« **Jubia… Je sais bien que… c'était pas pareil à Crocus. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on est rentrés que cette époque doit prendre fin. Tu sais comment je suis depuis le temps que tu me suis, non ?** » demanda-t-il, sérieux et taquin à la fois.

« **Alors pourquoi Grey-sama évite Jubia ?!** » demanda-t-elle en se retournant violement, dérobant son poignet à son emprise.

« **Peut-être parce que… c'est quelque chose que je ne connais pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai peur** » dit-il dans un murmure, son visage s'assombrissant.

« **Grey-sama a peur… ?** » demanda-t-elle surprise. « **Mais… peur de quoi ?** »

« **Jubia, tu connais mon passé, non ? Tu dois savoir que toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées sont mortes à présent** » précisa le brun.

« **Ce n'était pas la faute de Grey-sama, c'était un concours de circonstances. Léon est toujours là, non ? Et toute la guilde aussi ! Et puis tout ça s'est passé il y a longtemps…** »

« **Je sais, Jubia, je sais, mais il n'en reste pas moins que tout ce qui m'est proche…** » commença ce dernier sans finir sa phrase.

« **Grey-sama se trompe. Et si Grey-sama n'est pas capable de le voir, alors il ne sera jamais heureux** » répondit-elle un peu sèchement avant de partir.

Cette fois c'est en courant qu'elle s'enfuit. Ce soir, elle n'avait pas le courage de se fâcher contre lui, et puis elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Dans sa folle course dans la nuit, elle trébucha sur les pavés et tomba violement sur le sol froid. C'était le pompon, ce soir. Le monde semblait s'être ligué contre elle.

« **Pas trop mal ?** » demanda Grey, qui l'avait visiblement suivie.

Elle ne répondit pas, se relevant seule malgré la main tendue du mage. Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de continuer sa route avant de retomber quelques mètres plus loin. Frustrée, elle s'énerva toute seule tandis que Grey s'approchait.

« **Laisse-moi te porter** » dit-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

« **Non.** »

« **Tu ne vas quand même pas passer la nuit là alors que tu ne tiens même pas debout !** » s'exclama-t-il devant cet être si buté.

« **Jubia rampera s'il le faut.** »

Mais visiblement, Grey ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait placé un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos, et il se relevait en la tenant dans ses bras malgré les protestations de la mage de l'eau. Il s'en fichait, et elle était tellement épuisée d'avoir autant pleuré qu'il sentait à peine ses poings. Mais il ne savait pas où elle habitait, et il savait qu'elle ne le lui dirait pas. Tant pis, il la garderait chez lui pour la nuit, il n'avait pas le choix.

Le calme s'était installé, et Jubia ne parlait toujours pas.

« **Désolé** » dit Grey sans la regarder. « **T'as raison, je devrais avancer un peu au lieu de rester ancré dans mon passé. Mais c'est compliqué quand on a toujours vécu ainsi. C'est un peu comme si je te demandais de parler comme tout le monde d'un seul coup** » expliqua-t-il doucement.

« **Jubia comprend. Mais Jubia veut aider Grey-sama à tourner la page… Et pourtant, Grey-sama n'écoute pas Jubia** » dit-elle en se calmant.

« **Idiote, je t'écoute toujours. Même si tu n'en as pas l'impression** » dit-il en l'aidant à poser les pieds au sol.

« **Alors pourquoi Grey-sama ne répond pas à Jubia ? Jubia aime Grey-sama !** » dit-elle sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Rougissante, elle n'osa plus le regarder, se contentant de regarder le pied qui lui permettait de rester debout. Lui était visiblement surpris qu'elle lui avoue cela d'un coup, mais il retrouvait sa Jubia habituelle, la mage toute timide qu'il connaissait. Voilà ce qui n'allait pas depuis le début, elle avait certainement pensé à cela toute la journée sans parvenir à se décider à venir lui parler. Mais à présent que c'était sorti, elle s'était calmée. Grey s'approcha d'elle, un léger sourire sur le visage.

« **Tu permets ?** » murmura-t-il, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Cette dernière releva le visage, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait alors qu'elle attendait une réaction de sa part. Mais à la place d'un son, c'est une sensation qui lui parcourut tout le corps lorsque Grey posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle oublia de fermer les yeux, tétanisée.

« **J'te promets de faire un effort** » murmura-t-il. « **Mais avant tu viens avec moi, tu trembles.** »

Egal à lui-même, mais il lui avait tout de même fait une promesse. Jubia se sentait soulagée malgré la gêne qui reprenait le dessus. De retour dans les bras du mage de glace, elle serrait la clé qu'il lui avait donnée l'instant d'avant pour qu'elle ouvre la porte de son appartement, à droite, au rez-de-chaussée. Suivant les indications du brun, elle allumait la lumière dans les pièces lorsqu'il passait les portes, avant de se faire déposer dans un fauteuil.

« **Bouge pas, j'reviens.** »

Obéissante, elle resta sagement assise à sa place. De toute façon elle n'avait pas trop le choix, alors elle attendit et observa ce qui l'entourait. Mais elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps, car Grey revint avec une couverture qu'il déplia et posa sur les épaules de la mage.

« **Retire ta botte, j'reviens. **»

Jubia obéit. Avec lenteur, elle retira sa botte. Elle avait mal à présent, et sa cheville enflait. Elle commençait à voir ce à quoi avait pensé Grey, qui revenait.

Plaçant ses mains délicatement autour de la cheville lésée, Grey forma de la glace autour de sa peau, soulageant la douleur naissante.

« **Ça va mieux ?** » demanda-t-il en calant un tabouret sous le mollet de son invitée.

« **Oui, ça fait du bien** » dit-elle en s'enroulant dans la couverture.

« **J'pense que tu t'es foulée la cheville** » dit-il. « **Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'dois avoir du thé dans le placard.** »

Elle acquiesça, un très léger sourire sur le visage. La tempête était passée.

Grey lui apporta une tasse quelques minutes après, tandis qu'il avait pris un café, avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

« **Tu veux toujours rentrer chez toi ou tu préfères rester ici ?** » demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée.

« **A moins que Grey-sama n'emmène Jubia chez elle, Jubia n'a pas vraiment le choix** » dit-elle en l'imitant pour cacher sa gêne.

« **J'vais te préparer un lit dans ce cas.** »

L'ambiance était un peu tendue à présent, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire alors que des dizaines de questions s'amoncelaient dans leur tête.

« **Au fait, t'as des nouvelles de Léon ? J'ai cru comprendre que cet imbécile t'écrivait** » dit-il, un peu vexé.

« **Oui, Léon doit venir à Magnolia à la fin de la semaine, mais Jubia ne sait pas pourquoi** » dit-elle tranquillement avant d'ajouter, en voyant le visage de Grey. « **Grey-sama est jaloux ?** »

« **Peut-être** » marmonna-t-il.

Jubia rit doucement. Elle ne le lui avait jamais vraiment avoué, mais elle adorait le voir ainsi, un peu jaloux. Et pour une fois, il l'avouait ouvertement. Pour lui faire oublier cela, elle lui demanda une nouvelle tasse de thé. Le temps qu'il la lui apporte, elle s'était endormie.

Il se doutait qu'elle s'effondrerait d'un coup, même si elle avait l'air de plutôt bien tenir le coup jusqu'à maintenant. Esquissant un sourire, il posa tout sur la table basse avant de prendre la mage dans ses bras, toujours emmitouflée dans la couverture. L'observant un peu, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser coucher comme ça, elle ne serait pas bien.

Attrapant le lacrymaphone, il tomba sur une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« **Allo ?** »

« **Erza, c'est Grey. Hum… Tu pourrais passer chez moi rapidement ?** » demanda-t-il, un peu gêné.

« **Oui, bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite** » répliqua la rousse.

« **Attends, j't'expliquerai, mais Jubia est là. Tu pourrais lui ramener quelque chose pour dormir et des vêtements pour demain ?** »

« **Petit cachotier ! T'as enfin sauté le pas ?!** » s'enquit-elle alors aussitôt.

« **Non, pas vraiment… J't'expliquerai. Je t'attends.** »

« **Je suis là d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Pas de bêtises, hein ?** » dit-elle d'un air amusé avant de raccrocher.

Il n'en fallait pas moins pour gêner le mage de glace qui raccrocha, maugréant quelques mots avant d'aller ranger les tasses, puis d'aller faire le lit. Il avait oublié que sa chambre était dans un tel état, et il profita du cours laps de temps pour ranger un peu ses vêtements qui trainaient au sol.

Jetant le tout dans le panier à linge de la salle de bain, il guettait l'arrivée de Titania, en se disant qu'il avait oublié de préciser que Jubia dormait.

Il se surprit à l'observer encore une fois. Endormie, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille sans défense, l'innocence même. Plongé dans l'observation minutieuse de sa plus que potentielle petite amie, l'interphone le fit presque sursauter, et il se hâta d'aller ouvrir lui-même la porte du hall.

« **Bah pourquoi tu m'as pas ouvert avec l'interphone ?** » questionna la rousse, surprise.

« **Parce qu'elle dort et que j'ai oublié de te le dire** » expliqua-t-il en emmenant Erza jusque chez lui.

« **Oh mais… Explique-moi, je ne comprends plus rien…** »

L'invitant à s'installer à la table de la cuisine, il lui expliqua sa soirée un peu mouvementée, entre larmes, tristesse et déballage de sac.

« **Oh… T'es vraiment pas doué mon pauvre Grey **» le plaignit la rousse.

« **Parait-il. Mais je pense que pour ça t'es pas vraiment mieux placée pour me donner des leçons, non ?** » railla ce dernier.

« **Hum. Certes** » admit la demoiselle avant de reprendre. « **Aller, emmène-la dans la chambre, j'arrive.** »

S'accroupissant près du fauteuil, Grey secoua doucement l'endormie qui se réveilla, un peu perdue.

« **Gr-Grey-sama ?** » demanda-t-elle sans comprendre, « **Qu'est-ce que… ?** »

« **Tu te souviens pas ? Tu t'es endormie dans le fauteuil, idiote** » rit-il doucement avant de reprendre. « **Erza t'a ramené des fringues pour la nuit, et pour demain. Je doute que remettre ta robe dans l'état où elle est soit bien recommandé.** »

« **Jubia a mal à la tête…** » dit-elle alors en se tenant la tête.

« **Avec tout ce que tu as pleuré, ça ne m'étonne pas. Aller, viens-là, j't'emmène au lit.** »

Obéissante, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de Grey, elle ne dit rien et le suivit. Visiblement elle ne savait pas trop où elle était ni pourquoi. Cependant, sa cheville lui ramena une vive douleur à présent que la glace avait fondu.

« **Tu t'es pas ratée, j'ai l'impression** » commenta-t-il avant de la déposer sur le lit. « **Je te la laisse, Erza.** »

« **Vas te coucher, je fermerai la porte. T'es dans le même état qu'elle, j'ai l'impression** » dit Titania, un peu moqueuse.

« **Marre-toi va, j'suis juste crevé… J'vais peut-être arriver en retard demain** » dit-il en baillant avant de sortir de la pièce. « **A d'main.** »

« **A demain, et rêve pas trop, hein !** » lança la rousse, taquine.

« **Tss….** »

« **A nous maintenant. Jubia, t'es encore là ?** »

« **O-oui…** » marmonna-t-elle.

« **Déshabille-toi, je t'ai ramené une nuisette, mais avant on va te mettre ça. Grey m'a dit que tu t'étais bien amochée** » expliqua Erza en lui montrant une attelle.

Doucement, Erza aida Jubia à installer ce qui ressemblait à un engin de torture, essayant de la mettre correctement sans lui faire de mal.

« **Comment tu t'es fait ça ?** » demanda la reine des fées.

« **Jubia… courrait… et Jubia a trébuché sur un pavé….** » dit-elle en tentant de se rappeler.

« **T'es complètement HS, toi… Je sens que tu vas vite te rendormir.** »

« **Jubia pense aussi… Mais Jubia ne comprend pas où elle est. C'est flou** » avoua-t-elle en commençant à se déshabiller.

« **C'est la fatigue ça. On est chez Grey. Il a préféré te ramener chez lui parce que c'était plus près, tu te souviens ?** » demanda Titania en lui tendant sa nuisette.

« **Vaguement.** »

« **C'est rien, ça reviendra tranquillement demain après une bonne nuit de repos** » assura Titania avec un sourire. « **Au fait, je t'ai mis des vêtements de rechange pour demain. Des sous-vêtements, et comme je sais que tu es plus à l'aise en robe, je t'en ai pris deux, tu pourras choisir. Il y a aussi quelques affaires de toilettes, et ton mini-Grey** » murmura-t-elle en lui tendant la peluche.

« **Mini-Grey…** »

« **T'en peux plus toi… Aller, dors, je passerai demain voir comment ça va.** »

Sans se faire prier, Jubia s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt, son mini-Grey dans les bras, qu'elle serrait avec amour.

La lumière était encore allumée dans le salon lorsqu'Erza passa.

« **J'y vais Grey. J'passerai demain avec Mirajane pour la cheville de Jubia. Bonne nuit, et pas de bêtises, hein ?** »

« **La ferme… A d'main** » marmonna-t-il, allongé dans le canapé, en caleçon et avec un plaid sur le torse.

Erza ferma la porte, un sourire pervers sur le visage, avant de rentrer chez elle.

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	2. Souvenirs fragmentés

**Chapitre 2 : Souvenir fragmenté**

Un peu vaseuse, Jubia se réveilla seule, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était dans un lit semblable au sien, dans une chambre totalement inconnue, et le soleil semblait déjà bien haut. Une vive douleur à la cheville s'empara d'elle au premier mouvement. Qu'avait-elle pu faire la veille ? Mais surtout où était-elle ?

Grimaçante, elle souleva la couverture et se rendit compte qu'elle était en nuisette et qu'elle portait une attelle. Un mystère de résolu, mais d'autres demeuraient. Et comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans sa nuisette ?

Observant un peu la pièce plutôt nue pour une chambre, elle remarqua une béquille près du lit. Voilà qui allait pouvoir l'aider à marcher pour voir où elle se trouvait, si la douleur était supportable.

Première tentative pour se lever ratée. Elle se retint de crier, surprise par sa cheville plus douloureuse à présent qu'elle avait tenté de poser le pied à terre. Elle n'avait pas le choix, et elle étira son bras le plus possible pour attraper la canne anglaise. Elle en remarqua d'ailleurs une seconde, visiblement tombée au sol. Après quelques minutes de gymnastique acrobatique, les deux béquilles étaient en sa possession et elle se leva sans bruit, s'appuyant sur son pied valide pour rester la plus silencieuse possible. A présent, c'était sa tenue qui la gênait un peu. Mais au final, à moins d'être chez Grey elle s'en moquait sa nuisette descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, c'était suffisant pour tout cacher. 15min

La porte passée, elle se retrouva dans un couloir avec d'autres portes ouvertes. Avançant doucement, elle n'avait vu personne sur son passage, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle… Ni aucun bruit dans ce qui devait être la salle de bain. Il ne restait que le salon à découvrir.

Approchant avec précaution, elle put voir une tignasse noire dépasser du canapé. D'un seul coup, elle se sentit un peu angoissée : ces cheveux noirs en bataille ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne…

« **Grey-sama** ! » murmura-t-elle, trop surprise pour garder le silence.

Alors là, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Que faisait-elle chez un Grey à moitié nu sur le canapé, habillée d'une simple nuisette ? Son imagination commença à partir comme à son habitude dans des délires et autres fantasmes, mais elle retomba sur terre lorsqu'il remua. Complètement paniquée, elle n'osa plus bouger, figée.

« **Hum… T'es réveillée ?** » marmonna-t-il en s'étirant dans le canapé.

« **O-oui…** » dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

« **T'as encore mal ?** »

« **O-où ça ?** » demanda la bleue, totalement perdue.

« **A ta cheville, idiote** » répliqua Grey en se levant.

« **J-J-Jubia ne peut p-pas poser… le pied…** » bredouilla-t-elle, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

Elle était totalement perdue en le regardant. Etait-elle en train de rêver ?

« **Grey-sama… Pourquoi… pourquoi Jubia est là ?** » osa-t-elle demander malgré sa gêne.

« **T'as dû te cogner la tête aussi, hier soir…** » pensa-t-il à haute voix. « **Eh bien pour faire rapide, je t'ai croisée, tu t'es fâchée, t'es partie en courant et t'es tombée. Et comme j'habitais à côté, bah je t'ai ramenée chez moi. Erza est venue ensuite avec quelques affaires à toi. Ça te revient ?** »

« **Vaguement… C'est flou** » avoua-t-elle.

« **Bah, ça va revenir** » dit-il en enfilant rapidement un pantalon en voyant les joues colorées de son invitée. « **T'as faim ?** »

« **Oui, un peu** » dit-elle en frissonnant.

« **Du thé, comme hier soir ?** »

« **Oui. Euh… Où sont les affaires de Jubia ?** »

« **Dans la chambre, je pense. Si tu veux la salle de bain, c'est la porte en face de la chambre** » dit-il en essayant de ne pas trop s'attarder sur les détails de la nuisette de Jubia, qu'il venait enfin de remarquer.

Dans la cuisine, Grey tentait de se calmer. Maintenant qu'il était à peu près réveillé, il se rendait compte que pour le moment elle avait totalement oublié sa soirée d'hier, ce qui ramenait leur potentielle relation à… pas grand-chose. Le seul ennui, c'était Léon, qui allait encore venir pour la draguer, comme à son habitude, et Grey n'appréciait pas vraiment cela, même s'il avait pour habitude de tout garder au fond de lui.

Alors qu'il repensait à ce réveil pour le moins singulier, la sonnette retentit dans l'entrée, le sortant de sa rêverie. Il se dirigea vers l'interphone, demandant d'une voix méfiante qui venait.

« **C'est Erza. Je suis venue avec Mira. Tu nous ouvres ?** »

Appuyant sur le bouton, il ouvrit au passage la porte de son appartement et salua les deux jeunes filles lorsqu'elles entrèrent. Baillant, il leur proposa un café ou un thé, ce que les demoiselles acceptèrent.

« **Jubia dort encore ? **» demanda la rousse en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

« **Non, elle est dans la salle de bain** » dit-il en mettant de l'eau sur le feu. « **Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qui s'était passé hier. **»

« **Ah bon ? Même quand tu l'as embrassée ?** » demanda Mirajane le plus innocemment du monde.

Aussitôt, Grey et Erza se retournèrent vers la barmaid de la guilde, l'un surpris et gêné que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soit au courant, l'autre surprise par l'audace dont son ami si coincé avait visiblement fait preuve.

« **C'était un secret ?** » demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

« **C-c-comment tu sais ça ?!** » s'écria Grey, les joues couleur vermeille.

« **C'est simple, je rentrais chez moi hier soir et je suis passée au moment où ça s'est produit** » expliqua-t-elle, tout sourire, tandis qu'Erza écoutait attentivement.

« **Tu m'avais dit que tu ne ferais pas de bêtises !** » répliqua la rousse d'un ton accusateur malgré son sourire narquois.

« **C'était avant que tu viennes…** » railla le mage en essayant de reprendre contenance.

« **Bonjour Erza, Bonjour Mira **» dit alors Jubia, qui entrait dans la cuisine habillée d'une petite robe blanche.

« **Oh, salut Jubia ! Alors, comme ça va ce matin ?** » demanda Erza, qui passait du coq à l'âne en un clin d'œil.

« **Ça va** » répondit la demoiselle en souriant, comme toujours.

La discussion entamée, Grey servit toutes ses invitées avant de leur fausser compagnie.

« **J'vais prendre ma douche** » dit-il pour se justifier.

A la seconde qui suivit son départ, Erza et Mirajane regardèrent Jubia avec insistance, espérant avoir quelques détails « _croustillants_ » sur l'affaire de la veille. Mais c'était en vain, car la pauvre ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était l'objet de tous ces regards, ce qui désespérait Erza et amusait Mira.

« **Jubia a raté quelque chose ?** » demanda-t-elle finalement, toute innocente.

« **On peut dire ça, mais ça va vite te revenir, ne t'en fais pas** » sourit la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. « **Bon, montre-moi ta cheville.** »

Jubia s'exécuta, levant un peu sa jambe avant de retirer son attelle avec douceur pour dévoiler une cheville bien gonflée et toute bleue.

« **Eh bien, tu ne t'es pas ratée… Ma pauvre, tu vas devoir garder ça un bon mois… Dès que Wendy sera rentrée de mission, elle pourra certainement faire quelque chose, par contre** » dit-elle en regardant de plus près la blessure de son amie. « **Interdiction de poser le pied à terre pendant trois jours, jeune fille ! Et même après il faudra éviter. Tu as une belle double entorse.** »

« **J'étais pas loin** » dit alors Erza.

« **Grey-sama a raison… Jubia est idiote…** » dit-elle, peinée.

« **Mais non, ça arrive à tout le monde, tu es simplement mal tombée** » sourit la douce Mira. « **Et puis tu n'es pas la seule, Erza s'est cassé la jambe à la fin des jeux.** »

« **Oui, c'est vrai…** » renchérit la rousse tandis que Jubia remettait son attelle. « **Et puis une semaine sans poser le pied, ça va, tu peux quand même te déplacer.** »

« **Ce n'est pas une raison non plus pour faire tout ce que tu fais habituellement, hein ? Il faut que tu te reposes pour que ça se remette correctement.** »

« **D'accord… Mais que va faire Jubia toute la journée ?** » demanda la concernée, pas vraiment habituée à être seule chez elle.

« **Je passerai te prendre le matin pour aller à la guilde, si tu veux. A moins que Grey ne passe te voir** » ajouta-t-elle narquoisement.

« **Jubia ne pense pas que Grey-sama vienne voir Jubia : Léon doit passer en fin de semaine** » expliqua cette dernière.

Erza et Mirajane échangèrent un sourire amusé.

« **Justement… Si Grey est au courant, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de venir se battre contre lui…** »

« **Les garçons manquent parfois de maturité… mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme** » sourit la barmaid.

« **C'est pas faux, on en a un bel exemple à la guilde…** » rit Erza.

Les deux autres rirent également : la bonne humeur était contagieuse. Puis Mirajane se leva, car elle devait aller à la pharmacie chercher des médicaments pour faire dégonfler la cheville de son amie et calmer la douleur.

Jubia en profita pour demander un petit coup de main à Erza pour mettre ses jambières tandis que Grey apparaissait une nouvelle fois totalement nu.

« **Grey-sama, tes vêtements !** » s'insurgea Jubia tandis qu'Erza l'envoyait déjà valser dans le salon.

« **La prochaine fois, tu mettras un caleçon devant tes invités !** » dit la rousse avant d'aider Jubia à rejoindre la chambre.

« **L-l'habitude…** » marmonna-t-il en se frottant la tête avant d'aller mettre quelque chose discrètement.

Mirajane avait fait vite, et elle était de retour à peine une demi-heure plus tard, mais elle ne resta pas longtemps car elle devait s'occuper de la taverne de la guilde. Quant à Erza, elle avait une mission spéciale à faire pour le maître et devait également partir.

« **Grey, si tu gardes pas Jubia chez toi, tu pourras la ramener chez elle ?** » demanda Erza en remettant ses chaussures.

« **Jubia ne va pas rester embêter Grey-sama** » répondit Jubia avant que Grey n'en ait le temps. « … **même si elle aimerait bien** » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

« **Hum. On verra ça plus tard** » répondit-il.

« **Ne la garde pas trop longtemps, Jubia m'a dit que Léon devait passer après-demain** » répliqua Erza avec un grand sourire à l'intention du brun.

« **La ferme** » ronchonna le mage en sortant son paquet de cigarettes.

Erza partit tout sourire tandis que Grey allumait sa clope, visiblement énervé.

« **Grey-sama, Jubia ne voudrait pas déranger…** » dit-elle, un peu penaude de le voir ainsi.

« **C'est bon, tu me déranges pas** » dit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Elle ne trouva rien à redire, intimidée. Elle le savait, Erza l'avait énervé à parler de Léon : c'était un sujet sensible. Bien moins que Ul, certes, mais très sensible tout de même. Réfléchissant pour s'occuper, elle se leva, et marcha en béquilles pour voir ce que lui avait apporté Erza pour se distraire. Pas grand-chose. Rien, même… Finalement, elle trouva quoi faire.

Retournant dans le salon que Grey avait rangé, Jubia lui demanda du papier et un crayon. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Léon et préférait repousser un peu leur rencontre.

« _Cher Léon,_

_J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir t'accueillir quand tu viendras. Je suis tombée hier et je ne peux plus marcher, alors Grey me garde chez lui pour le moment car les autres sont partis en mission. Je suis vraiment désolée._

_Jubia_ »

Attrapant un gilet bleu ciel, elle le passa et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Grey l'interpella.

« **Tu vas quelque part ?** »

« **Jubia va poster une lettre** » dit-elle simplement. « **Et puis… Jubia aimerait bien aller à la guilde.** »

« **Hum. J'viens avec toi, j'dois mettre une raclée à Natsu.** »

La mage rit en attendant qu'il enfile son habituelle t-shirt blanc, et tous deux partirent tranquillement. Pas vraiment habituée à marcher avec tout cet attirail, Jubia n'avançait pas vite, mais cela ne semblait pas ennuyer son camarade. Finalement, heureusement que Grey était venu car elle ne connaissait pas ce quartier, à part l'arbre au banc, et elle se serait certainement perdue très vite sans lui. La guilde, qui se trouvait normalement à dix minutes de là, ils n'y seraient probablement pas avant au moins vingt minutes.

« **Au fait, j'peux te demander à qui tu envoyais ta lettre ?** » demanda Grey.

« **A Léon, pourquoi ?** » demanda Jubia sans comprendre.

« **Jubia… ne me dis pas que tu as dit à Léon que t'es chez moi ?** » demanda-t-il, dépité.

« **Eh bien… Jubia a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas voir Léon quand il serait là… Et Jubia lui a aussi dit être chez Grey-Sama… Pour ne pas que Léon vienne chez Grey-sama** » expliqua-t-elle, un peu embarrassée.

« **Le connaissant, ça aura plutôt l'effet inverse… Attends-toi à voir débouler cet idiot dès demain…** » répondit Grey, affligé.

« **Jubia est désolée…** » répondit-elle, peinée.

« **C'est bon… J'le connais mieux, c'est tout. Et puis de toute façon, ça fait longtemps que je lui ai pas mis une bonne raclée à lui aussi, ça lui fera pas de mal** » répondit-il, désintéressé.

« **Grey-sama, Jubia devrait peut-être retourner chez elle…** » suggéra la jeune fille, qui s'était arrêtée.

« **Pour qu'Erza m'étripe à son retour ?** »

« **Parce que Jubia n'aime pas voir Grey-sama et Léon se disputer et se battre** » expliqua-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

« **Oh. Eh bien… j'vais essayer de faire un effort alors. Et puis ça le fera certainement rager que je l'ignore.** »

« _J'te promets de faire un effort, mais avant viens avec moi, tu trembles._ »

Ces mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de Jubia. Elle se souvenait de ces mots, qu'il avait dits la veille avant de la porter jusque chez lui. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler pourquoi il devait faire des efforts.

« **Jubia, tu viens ?** »

« **O-oui !** » dit-elle précipitamment en reprenant ses esprits et en continuant sa lente marche.

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence. Grey observait un peu Jubia, qui semblait pensive.

Arrivés à la guilde, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur eux, ce qui les gênait autant l'un que l'autre. Histoire de ne pas laisser transparaître cela, Grey partit directement s'asseoir près de Natsu pour le réveiller par surprise. Jubia, elle, essayait de se faire toute petite en allant s'installer au bar.

Lucy et Levy s'étaient précipitées vers elle pour avoir des explications. Que faisait-elle avec Grey et avec des béquilles ?

Alors elle leur expliqua brièvement les évènements de la veille et du matin. Et bien évidemment, les réactions furent immédiates. Les deux demoiselles l'assaillirent de questions, exigeant des détails.

« **Calmez-vous un peu, vous la mettez mal à l'aise** » leur demanda Mirajane avec douceur.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** » demanda alors Lucy.

« **Eh bien… Jubia ne se souvient pas de tout… Grey-sama dit que Jubia s'est cogné la tête en tombant** » expliqua-t-elle, honteuse.

« **C'est rien, Jubia, ça va vite te revenir !** » l'encouragea Levy.

« **Il s'est passé quelque chose… Et Jubia se souvient que de quelques bribes pour le moment** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Mais ça te reviendra en temps et en heure, et puis… Grey t'héberge, non ? Tu dois être contente !** » s'écria Lucy.

« **Eh bien… Jubia aime être chez Grey-sama, mais Jubia a peur de le déranger…** »

« **Jubia, si Grey t'a proposé de rester, c'est que ça lui fait plaisir, et que ça ne le gêne pas. Et puis, il m'a dit que c'était de sa faute si tu es tombée, alors il doit vouloir se faire pardonner je pense** » expliqua Mirajane en servant une menthe à l'eau aux filles.

« **C'est vrai Jubia, Grey ne dit pas grand-chose, mais s'il te garde chez lui c'est parce qu'il le veut bien** » renchérit Levy.

Un sourire sur le visage, Jubia reprit confiance. Les filles n'avaient pas tort, après tout elle était idiote de penser qu'elle le gênait, puisqu'elle connaissait Grey depuis un moment à présent. Et il n'était pas du tout ainsi.

« **Tu pourrais en profiter pour le draguer un peu, non ?** »

« **PARDON ?!** » s'écria Jubia d'un coup, attirant le regard de plusieurs personnes.

Les trois autres filles s'étaient mises à rire avec aplomb devant une Jubia rouge pivoine. Décidément, elle n'en ratait pas une aujourd'hui.

« **Jubia, tu dois passer à l'attaque ! Profite d'être chez lui pour le séduire !** » reprit Mirajane avec passion.

« **Oui, c'est vrai, tu devrais en profiter, depuis le temps que tu lui tournes autour !** » expliqua Levy, le regard brillant.

« **Hum… Connaissant Grey, je suis pas sûre que ce soit comme ça que tu l'attires. Non, il faut que tu restes naturelle. C'est comme ça qu'il t'apprécie, non ?** »

Lucy, sa rivale, n'avait pas tort. Mais pourquoi lui donnait-elle des conseils alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en compétition ?

Les filles continuaient à la taquiner sans que Jubia ne sache vraiment pourquoi. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, mais pourquoi lui en parlaient-elles toutes maintenant, c'était un vrai mystère. Jubia avait l'impression qu'elles savaient quelque chose qu'elle-même ignorait, et il fallait qu'elle découvre quoi. La seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'est que Grey ne soit pas tombé amoureux d'une autre fille, et cela l'angoissait à présent.

**Fin du chapitre 2**


	3. L'arrivée de Léon

**Chapitre 3 : L'arrivée de Léon**

L'après-midi avait été riche en émotions, entre les bagarres de Natsu et Grey, Kanna complètement ivre qui se trouve accompagnée de son père, dans un état similaire, avec leurs habituels compagnons de boissons, et le Maître qui avait lui aussi un petit coup dans le nez… C'était ça Fairy Tail : la bonne humeur et la gaité. Mais il était l'heure de rentrer. Les cachets qu'avait donnés Mirajane à Jubia devaient être assez puissants, car elle somnolait déjà à dix heures passées.

Lucy en toucha discrètement quelques mots à Grey, qui ne dit rien. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'une énième bagarre avait éclaté, il ne s'en était pas mêlé, allant plutôt réveiller Jubia pour lui proposer de rentrer.

« **Grey-sama peut rester encore s'il veut, ça ne gêne pas Jubia** » dit-elle, à demi éveillée.

« **Nan, on rentre maintenant. J'suis crevé aussi **» mentit ce dernier.

Un sourire discret sur le visage, Jubia se hissa sur ce qui lui paraissait être des échasses à présent. Elle suivit Grey doucement, les bras tremblants, ne parvenant plus trop à soulever son poids. Grey soupira. Elle était vraiment infernale.

10-19

« **Assieds-toi là deux minutes, je reviens** » dit-il en lui prenant ses cannes pour les porter à Mira. « **J'passerai les récupérer demain, elle tient plus debout. Tu lui as donné quoi ?** » lui demanda Grey, suspicieux.

« **Des anti-inflammatoires et des antidouleurs. Erza avait les mêmes et elle s'endormait très vite aussi, je pense qu'il y en a un ou deux qui font dormir** » dit Mirajane en rangeant les béquilles derrière le bar.

Jubia somnolait sur sa chaise, et elle se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'elle se sentit porter.

« **Grey-sama, qu'est-ce que… ?** » demanda-t-elle, à demi-éveillée.

« **Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser dormir sur le comptoir ?** » demanda-t-il en sentant une agréable brise fraîche.

« **A cause de Jubia, Grey-sama ne peut pas rester autant que d'habitude… Jubia est désolée** » s'excusa la demoiselle.

« **C'est pas comme si je ratais quelque chose. Après cette bagarre, ils vont encore se battre, picoler un peu et finir ivres sur les tables** » répondit-il tranquillement.

« **Merci…** » murmura-t-elle en laissant sa tête se poser contre le torse du mage, et en fermant les yeux.

Grey n'osa rien dire, un peu troublé. Il se contenta d'avancer tandis que Jubia s'endormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Elle était bercée par les battements réguliers de son cœur, et s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

« **Jubia… Jubia, réveille-toi, on est arrivés à la maison** »

« **Hum… ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Grey-sama ?** »

« **Je pense pas que tu sois à l'aise en dormant ainsi. Aller, change-toi et vas dormir** » dit-il calmement en sortant de la chambre.

Obéissante, elle jeta aussitôt sa robe à terre et enfila sa nuisette avant de se coucher, mini Grey dans ses bras.

Grey, de son côté, n'était plus trop en émoi à présent. Il avait eu le temps de retrouver son calme, et la voir ainsi lui donnait envie de commencer à faire ses fameux efforts qu'il lui avait promis. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison au final, il était peut-être temps de tourner la page. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas se laisser aller.

C'est pensif qu'il s'endormit à son tour, tout habillé.

Le soleil réveilla Grey, allongé dans son canapé. Jetant un œil las à l'horloge, il vit qu'il était près de onze heures, l'heure de se lever. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dormir si tard, mais ce n'était pas mal non plus de faire une grasse matinée une fois de temps en temps.

L'appartement était silencieux, ce qui l'étonnait un peu, puisque normalement Jubia occupait sa chambre. Grey se leva prestement pour aller voir où elle était. Et comme Jubia n'était nulle part dans l'appartement, elle ne pouvait être que dans la chambre. Mais ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes non plus de dormir si longtemps : après tout elle était la plupart du temps à la guilde avant lui. Mais en repensant aux paroles de Mirajane, Grey se dit que c'était certainement ses médicaments qui lui faisaient ça. A moins qu'elle ne soit tranquillement en train de lire, par exemple. Histoire d'être sûr, Grey ouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Jubia dormait encore, ses longs cheveux bleus étant presque la seule chose qui dépassait de la couverture. Piqué par la curiosité, chose assez exceptionnelle, le mage s'approcha sans bruit, profitant de la lumière qui entrait largement dans la pièce grâce à l'absence de volets et de rideaux opaques.

Ses cheveux ondulés couleur océan, sa peau diaphane, ses longs cils… Elle ressemblait à une poupée en porcelaine comme ça. Il pouvait l'avouer, Jubia était vraiment une jolie fille après tout, même s'il n'irait pas le crier sur tous les toits, préférant garder ça pour lui.

Après quelques minutes à l'observer, il sortit discrètement de la chambre. Il avait un peu faim, et manger quelque chose le tentait bien. Mais son petit-déjeuner tardif fut interrompu par l'interphone. En maugréant, il se rendit dans l'entrée et demanda comme la veille qui était là.

« **Ouvre, c'est Léon.** »

Voilà qui allait littéralement lui gâcher son petit-déjeuner… Grey était même tenté de le laisser à la porte, mais il avait promis à Jubia de faire des efforts, et finalement il ouvrit la porte du hall.

« **Si tu cherches Jubia, elle dort encore** » dit-il simplement en guise de bienvenue.

« **Bonjour à toi aussi** » répliqua le second mage de glace en entrant dans l'appartement. « **Explique-moi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?** »

« **Rien. Elle est tombée, j'étais là et je l'ai aidée. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais aller finir mon petit déj'.** »

« **T'as du café ?** » demanda Léon, comme si de rien n'était.

« **Ouais. Sers-toi** » répondit Grey, plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le silence régnait, Grey demanda à Léon d'éviter de trop parler de la soirée, car Jubia s'était cogné la tête et elle ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qui s'était passé, ce qui la gênait. Grey savait que Léon ferait n'importe quoi « _pour le bien de Jubia_ ».

Sirotant tranquillement leur café, tous deux s'observaient sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit leur fit lever la tête.

« **Merde…** » marmonna Grey, contrarié. « **J'ai oublié d'aller chercher ses béquilles à la guilde** » dit-il en se levant sous le regard interrogateur de son homologue.

Grey se dirigea vers sa chambre, en toquant au préalable.

« **Jub', t'es réveillée ?** » demanda ce dernier à mi-voix.

« **Oui, Grey-sama peut entrer** » entendit-il à travers la porte.

Jubia était assise sur le lit, prête à se lever. Elle avait fait tomber le seul livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans son sac la veille, et qu'elle avait laissé sur la table de chevet.

« **Désolé Jub', j'ai oublié de récupérer tes béquilles. J'irai les chercher tout à l'heure** » dit Grey en s'approchant.

« **Jubia ! Ça va ?** » demanda Léon, qui était entré également.

« **Léon ? Mais… Léon ne devait pas arriver avant deux jours…** » remarqua la mage, déboussolée, tandis que Grey en profitait pour prendre des vêtements propres.

« **Oui, mais quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'me suis dépêché de venir, parce que ça ne doit être marrant de rester coincée toute la journée avec un idiot muet…** »

« **Grey-sama est gentil avec Jubia** » dit-elle avec un sourire. « **Hier, il a emmené Jubia à la guilde.** »

« **Voilà qui ne lui ressemble pas **» remarqua Léon avant de reprendre pour Grey. « **T'es malade ?** »

« **Ferme-là, j'suis pas un monstre non plus, contrairement à ce que tu penses** » dit-il. « **Fais gaffe Jubia, si tu restes trop près de lui, tu vas chopper sa connerie. **»

Le réveil fut mouvementé ce matin, entre Léon qui draguait Jubia et lançait des piques à son rival, et Grey qui répliquait tout en tentant de garder son calme.

« **J'vais prendre une douche** » marmonna Grey. « **Tes cachets sont sur le plan de travail.** »

« **D'accord** » répondit Jubia, visiblement plutôt en forme.

« **Et toi n'en profite pas** » murmura Grey à Léon, resté adossé à la porte.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, bien trop heureux de pouvoir lui subtiliser Jubia sous son nez. Mais visiblement, Jubia ne savait pas trop comment demander à Léon de l'aider sans que ça ne ressemble à une invitation à ses yeux. Léon était comme ça, idéalisant chaque moment, et Jubia le savait, mais c'était également un bon ami.

« **Tu veux que je te porte ?** » lui proposa-t-il.

« **S'il te plaît** » répondit-elle, timide. « **Jubia ne peut pas encore marcher… C'est vraiment ennuyeux.** »

« **T'en fais pas, j'étais venu pour t'aider de toute façon.** »

Arrivés dans la cuisine, il déposa son amie sur une chaise et lui apporta ses médicaments.

« **Euh… Tu prends quoi ?** » demanda-t-il devant le peu de choix de boissons qui s'offraient à lui.

« **Du thé.** »

Léon prépara l'eau, la tasse et le sucre. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il ne connaissait pas les lieux, car il venait de temps en temps voir Grey, voire même squatter son appartement lorsqu'il était en mission sur Magnolia et que Grey était absent. Tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner de celle qu'il trouvait la plus belle entre toutes, il commença à discuter un peu pour prendre de ses nouvelles, savoir comment se passaient ses missions… Puis finalement il demanda…

« **Tu sors avec lui ?** »

Jubia le regarda un instant sans comprendre, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui demander, et elle passa alors de son habituel teint pâle à un vermillon soutenu.

« **N-Non !** » cria-t-elle, horriblement gênée.

Un grand bruit retentit dans la salle de bain, et Grey fut là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, prêt à foutre une bonne raclée à Léon.

« **Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, salaud ?** » demanda Grey, nu comme un ver, dégoulinant de la tête aux pieds.

« **Moi ? Mais rien, on parlait, c'est tout…** » expliqua Léon, étonné de voir Grey débouler aussi vite, et surtout pris au dépourvu.

« **G-Grey-sama….** » marmonna Jubia en se cachant les yeux, les pommettes couleur sang.

« **Vas t'habiller, nudiste** » continua Léon, qui avait retrouvé son habituelle nonchalance.

« **La ferme, crétin ! Et puis tiens, casse-toi de chez moi, tu me pompes l'air.** »

« **Avec plaisir, mais j'embarque Jubia** » dit-il, narquois, avant de se tourner vers l'interpellée. « **Tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas Jubia ?** »

« **C'est que… Jubia n'est même pas habillée…** » répondit-elle, peinée de ne pouvoir satisfaire son ami.

Au même moment, un service trois pièces passa devant les yeux de la demoiselle, dont la tête tomba en arrière, un mince filet de sang s'étant échappé de son nez à cette vue.

Alors qu'ils se battaient, l'un des d'eux se cogna dans la chaise de l'inconsciente, la faisant tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd qui les stoppa net. Tournant la tête pour voir d'où provenait ce bruit, les deux rivaux se regardèrent ensuite un instant, rougissants. Le calme était revenu entre eux dès que Jubia s'était écroulée et avait laissé voir sa petite culotte, son ventre et quelques rondeurs de sa poitrine, sans pour autant tout dévoiler.

« **Euh… J'repasserai plus tard** » déclara le mage aux cheveux blancs, les joues bien colorées, le ton hésitant.

« **Ouais** » répondit Grey, identique. **« Tire une chaise avant, que je l'installe dessus. »**

Replaçant rapidement la nuisette de la jeune fille, Grey la souleva pour l'asseoir sur la chaise.

Léon s'apprêtait à partir, mais il marqua une pause un instant, le regard attiré par un petit objet.

« **Tu savais qu'elle avait ça sur elle ?** »

« **Non.** »

Puis il s'en alla, laissant Grey avec ses interrogations. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle cachait un petit médaillon avec une photo d'eux trois dans une petite poche transparente à l'intérieur de sa nuisette. Mais rapidement, ses questions s'effacèrent au souvenir de ce petit bout de poitrine qu'il avait pu voir. Bizarrement, il commençait à voir Jubia en tant que femme, en tant qu'une personne du sexe opposé. En tant que femelle très attirante. Il se rendait aussi compte d'une chose : il devait vite se calmer, car il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de penser ainsi.

« **Hum ? Grey-sama, où est Léon ?** »

« **Ah, t'es réveillée ? Il est parti, il avait un truc à faire** » dit Grey d'un air absent en buvant un café. « **Tu devrais t'habiller si tu veux aller à la guilde, non ?** »

« **Jubia n'a toujours pas ses béquilles** » dit-elle d'un ton faussement accusateur.

Le mage souffla, puis il esquissa un sourire et la gratifia d'un « T'es pas possible… » avant de l'emmener dans la chambre. Il partit ensuite à la fenêtre du salon fumer une cigarette et guetter le potentiel retour d'un oiseau de mauvaise augure au ramage blanc.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous deux à la guilde, comme la veille les regards se braquèrent sur Jubia. Plus intensément même que la veille. En même temps, voir Grey arriver avec Jubia dans ses bras tel un chevalier servant était une scène irréaliste. Et Grey n'aimait pas ça du tout. Être en avant, l'objet de tous les regards, c'était vraiment pas son truc.

Il déposa la jeune fille et la laissa aux bons soins de Mirajane pour aller regarder un peu les missions proposées, pour s'occuper un peu.

De son côté, Jubia parlait tranquillement avec Lisanna, sa sœur et Kinana. Lucy était partie en mission avec Natsu, ce qui expliquait que la guilde soit aussi calme. La première rendit d'ailleurs ses cannes anglaises à la mage estropiée, qui n'attendait que ça.

Un peu plus tard, Jubia avait pensé à un petit souci.

« **Jubia va chez elle** » déclara-t-elle à Kinana.

« **Toute seule ?** »

« **Oui. Jubia veut juste aller voir le courrier, arroser les plantes, et peut-être rester un peu. Jubia n'aime pas embêter Grey-sama, même s'il ne l'a pas dit ouvertement** » dit-elle en souriant avant de reprendre en voyant l'expression contrariée de son amie. « **Kinana ne veut pas que Jubia parte ?** »

« **Hum… Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est plutôt que j'ai peur de te savoir toute seule, parce que tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme…** »

Un blanc.

« **Jubia ? Jubia tu es là ?** »

« **Hum ? Euh oui, Jubia… réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait prendre comme vêtements** » dit-elle soudainement.

« **Hum… Je serais plus rassurée si tu prenais ça.****Tu le sers fort si ça va pas. Le Maître me l'a donné quand je suis arrivée, car je faisais parfois des crises** » expliqua la serveuse aux cheveux violets en lui donnant une balle en mousse.

Jubia accepta avant de partir tranquillement de la guilde, le mal de tête qu'elle cachait depuis son réveil s'intensifiant à mesure qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées.

« _Alors pourquoi Grey-sama évite Jubia ?!_ »

« _Peut-être parce que… c'est quelque chose que je ne connais pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai peur._ »

« _Grey-sama a peur… ? Mais… peur de quoi ?_ »

« _Jubia, tu connais mon passé, non ? Tu dois savoir que toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées sont mortes à présent._ »

« _Ce n'était pas la faute de Grey-sama, c'était un concours de circonstances. Léon est toujours là, non ? Et toute la guilde aussi ! Et puis tout ça s'est passé il y a longtemps…_ »

Dans ce flot de paroles, un passage résonnait dans la tête de la jeune fille : _«_ _toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées »_.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Grey l'aimait ? Jubia n'en était pas certaine, malgré toutes les espérances qu'elle nourrissait. Elle avait été tellement déçue tout au long de sa vie qu'elle avait presque peur de croire en cela, même si depuis qu'elle était à Fairy Tail, rares avaient été ses déceptions.

Arrivée chez elle, essoufflée et fatiguée, elle avait chaud et retira son gilet rose pâle qu'elle noua autour de sa taille du mieux possible. Fairy Hills était tellement calme lorsque les filles n'étaient pas là…

Jubia monta les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Elle avait dû aller un peu trop vite, ou faire un effort un peu trop intense, car la tête lui tournait à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son but. Tant pis, elle attendrait d'être dans sa chambre pour s'écrouler. Elle n'était pas une faible femme non plus, elle était Jubia, Jubia de l'océan, comme certains l'appelaient encore. Mais maintenant, ce surnom n'avait plus cette connotation péjorative. Non, maintenant elle était fière parce qu'elle portait l'emblème de Fairy Tail, de sa famille, de ses amis.

C'est d'ailleurs en pensant à eux que la jeune fille tomba à genoux devant sa table à manger. Elle fit tomber le vase qui se trouvait sur la table en essayant de se raccrocher au napperon, et ses béquilles chutèrent dans un grand fracas, avant que le reste de son corps ne se dérobe et finisse sur le sol.

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	4. Les souvenirs de Jubia

**Chapitre 4 : Les souvenirs de Jubia**

Jubia se sentait tomber dans un immense puits sombre, un puits sans fond où flottait une agréable odeur de fraîcheur qui lui rappelait ses deux mages de glace. Pourtant, elle avait chaud et elle avait du mal à respirer. Cette impression de suffoquer était vraiment désagréable. Elle tomba soudain dans l'eau, une eau chaude où sa magie ne fonctionnait pas. Jubia savait nager, mais là, elle avait oublié comment on faisait. Et la seule présence près d'elle, c'était… mini-Grey. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait là, mais elle l'attrapa fermement avant de couler, car présentement… il flottait. Etrange pour une peluche. Et puis d'un coup, elle se retrouva hors de l'eau, dans le vide encore une fois. Grey était là. Malheureusement, il s'éloignait. Jubia l'appelait, mais il s'éloignait un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers lui.

Léon était tiraillé entre son envie de rester auprès de Jubia et son envie de repartir. Il l'avait trouvée étendue sur le sol de son appartement alors qu'il l'avait aperçue de loin, et avait décidé de la suivre. Il avait aussitôt retiré les morceaux de verre de ses cheveux, du moins ce qu'il avait vu, avant de la porter dans son lit. Là, il constata une chose : elle était bouillante.

« **BOUGE PAS !** » cria soudain une voix féminine. « **Qui es-tu, et qu'as-tu fait à Jubia ?!** »

« **Rien, je l'ai trouvée par terre et je suis venu l'aider. Je suis un ami à elle, je suis de Lamia Scale, mais toi, qui es-tu ?** » demanda-t-il en la détaillant un peu.

« **Kinana. Je suis dans la même guilde qu'elle** » dit-elle d'un œil méfiant. « **Montre-moi ta marque.** »

Léon retira son manteau puis son t-shirt pour lui montrer sa marque.

« **Je dois partir en mission, c'est urgent. Mais comme ta guilde est sur mon chemin, reste avec elle, je vais prévenir Grey et Mirajane** » dit-il en se rhabillant.

« **D'accord, mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** » demanda la fille aux cheveux violets.

« **Je ne sais pas trop, mais elle est fiévreuse, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle délire **» dit-il en réfléchissant. « **Tiens, mets ça sur son front après l'avoir mis dans un chiffon épais. Une serviette serait parfaite **» reprit Léon en créant un cube de glace.

« **GREY !** » hurla Léon en ouvrant en grand les portes de la guilde.

Aussitôt les regards se tournèrent vers un Léon visiblement inquiet.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu viens me faire chier à la guilde ?** » demanda Grey, vautré sur une table.

Léon s'approcha de Grey, qui s'était redressé d'un air absent, et lui expliqua à voix basse toute l'histoire tandis que les autres reprenaient leur activité.

« **Pauvre con, Jubia est repartie toute seule chez elle avec une fièvre de cheval, et je l'ai trouvée étendue sur le sol !** »

« **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, elle est avec les filles au…** » dit-il avant de s'arrêter en comprenant son erreur. « **Elle est chiante, elle aussi, parfois…** » marmonna-t-il en se levant.

**« Une certaine Kinana est avec elle. Je dois partir, j'ai pas le choix, mais putain la prochaine fois, je te jure que je te fous une vraie branlée. T'as intérêt à mieux la surveiller, exhibitionniste** » grogna Léon avant de partir.

Malgré son apparente décontraction, Grey s'inquiétait. Après la cheville, elle tombait malade, elle n'en ratait décidément pas une ces derniers temps. Il s'en alla dans la cuisine et expliqua à Mirajane ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Aussitôt, elle laissa les rennes à sa cadette et s'en alla avec Grey.

Kinana était assise sur un tabouret et tenait une serviette bleue au-dessus de la tête de la mage d'eau.

« **Kinana, que s'est-il passé ?** » demanda Mirajane.

« **Quand je suis arrivée, il y avait un gars aux cheveux blancs de Lamia Scale près d'elle. Et il est partit vous chercher, mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Il m'a expliqué qu'il l'avait trouvée par terre, certainement près de la table car j'ai vu par là du verre cassé et les béquilles de Jubia** » expliqua Kinana, inquiète. « **Ah oui, il a dit qu'il avait retiré du verre de ses cheveux mais qu'il y en avait peut-être encore, et aussi dans ses vêtements. **»

« **D'accord, heu… Grey, est-ce que tu peux nettoyer le verre dans l'autre pièce ? Kina, tu fais couler un bain froid pendant que je la déshabille, et après tu aideras Grey à changer les draps au cas où, pour le verre** » dicta la jeune barmaid, parfaitement calme. « **Tu pourras rentrer après si tu veux, Grey.** »

« **Non, c'est bon, j'vais rester. T'as du boulot ce soir à la guilde. Et puis j'veux prouver à cet imbécile qu'il a tort. **»

« **Dis plutôt que tu t'en fais pour elle **» sourit la plus âgée du groupe.

« **La ferme** » dit Grey, la mâchoire serrée.

Mirajane sourit de plus belle, Kinana ne comprenait pas vraiment et Grey s'en alla chercher où son idiote aux cheveux bleus avait pu cacher la pelle et la balayette, tandis que les filles déplaçaient Jubia, qui marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles.

Et tout à coup Jubia se réveilla, toute désorientée. Mira lui expliqua la situation, sa fièvre et le bain. Elle ne s'y opposa pas et se déshabilla seule, tandis que Mira restait proche d'elle.

« **Ça fait du bien ?** »

« **Oui. Mais pourquoi Mirajane et Kinana sont chez Jubia ?** » demanda-t-elle dans l'eau.

« **C'est Léon qui t'a trouvée, et Kinana est arrivée en même temps. Comme il devait partir, il est passé nous prévenir et je suis arrivée. D'ailleurs Grey est là aussi, il ramasse le vase que tu as cassé.** »

« **Oh…** »

« **Jubia ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?** » demanda Mira.

« **Eh bien… Jubia se pose des questions** » dit-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau. « **En fait… Jubia a entendu Mirajane, Grey et Erza la dernière fois, dans la cuisine. Et la soirée revient également dans la mémoire de Jubia. Jubia se souvient… que Grey a peur de quelque chose parce que ses parents et Ul sont décédés. Jubia lui a dit que Léon était pourtant toujours là, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de peser beaucoup dans la balance. Il a dit aussi qu'il allait faire des efforts. Et Mirajane a dit que Grey avait embrassé Jubia, mais Jubia ne s'en souvient pas. Alors Jubia est perdue.** »

« **Je vois… Eh bien… je pense que tu as le droit d'être heureuse, et que Grey le mérite aussi, alors si tu veux je veux bien te dire ce que je sais** » lui dit la barmaid, à présent sérieuse.

« **D'accord.** »

Alors elles discutèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Jubia l'interrompe pour lui expliquer qu'elle avait froid. Mira l'aida à sortir avant de lui donner des vêtements propres.

« **Pourquoi ça ?** » demanda Jubia sans comprendre.

« **Parce que tu vas rester au lit et dormir pour le reste de la journée. Et demain également** » expliqua Mira.

« **Mais Jubia se sent bien pourtant…** »

« **Ta fièvre va certainement revenir si tu t'agites, alors tu restes au lit. Et puis c'est très bon pour ta cheville aussi.** »

« **Hum… Jubia n'aime pas rester au lit…** »

« **Eh bien tu n'as pas le choix, c'est moi qui te l'ordonne. Et pour être sûre que tu obéisses, tu ne vas pas rester toute seule** » précisa la blanche. « **Aller, habille-toi, je vais te sécher les che… Oh ? Ils sont déjà secs !** » s'étonna-t-elle.

« **C'est normal, Jubia est une mage de l'eau** » dit-elle en souriant.

Après quelques minutes, Mirajane l'emmena se coucher, le visage presque sérieux lorsqu'elle lui demanda de s'endormir. Jubia ne protesta pas, un peu intimidée, et s'endormit plutôt rapidement.

« **Jubia s'est endormie, mais elle n'avait pas l'air très contente d'être obligée de rester au lit** » dit Mirajane avec un sourire amusé. « **Je retourne à la guilde. Si tu as un souci, tu m'appelles.** »

« **Tu peux rester encore un peu ?** » demanda Grey en se levant, torse nu. « **Je suppose que je vais devoir rester ici, non ? Faut que j'aille chez moi chercher un truc ou deux, parce que je pense pas qu'elle ait des affaires d'homme chez elle.** »

« **Hum… A moins qu'elle en ait à Gajeel, j'en doute, en effet. Vas, je reste un peu.** »

Grey maugréa quelques mots à propos du Dragon Slayer mentionné et s'en alla. Il fit cependant assez vite, puisque qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard il était de retour avec un sac à dos. Mirajane s'en alla en lui souhaitant de bien s'amuser et de s'entraîner un peu à draguer. Bien sûr, le mage réagit aussitôt, lui demandant où elle pouvait bien pêcher des idées pareilles.

Et maintenant le voilà qui était énervé et coincé chez une fille plus collante que de la glue. Même si pour le moment, comme elle était en train de dormir, il était plutôt tranquille.

« **Grey-sama… Non… pas là… non…** »

Grey était intrigué parce ce qu'elle racontait. Elle gesticulait et parlait, son rêve devait être… en fait il pouvait être n'importe comment, et Grey n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre, bien que le fait d'essayer soit plutôt amusant. D'ailleurs, il se mit à penser à Natsu, et se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il essaie aussi de l'épier pendant son sommeil. Peut-être qu'il apprendrait des choses utiles sur lui pour l'humilier… Et soudain son ventre gargouilla. Il avait les crocs, et il décida d'aller se préparer un truc à manger. Jubia était raide dingue de lui, il savait pertinemment que peu importe s'il se servait comme chez lui, elle ne lui reprocherait rien.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine de Jubia, il examina un peu les placards, plutôt remplis. Et le frigo également. Grey se cuisina de la viande, le peu qu'il y avait d'ailleurs, et avec ça il prépara une soupe de légumes pour Jubia. Mirajane lui avait dit qu'elle devait manger, prendre ses médicaments et dormir. Pas le choix.

Vingt heures. Jubia dormait toujours à poing fermés. Le mage de glace hésitait un peu à la réveiller, et il décida d'attendre encore une demi-heure. En attendant, il ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine pour s'en griller une, et constata alors que son paquet était presque vide.

A son retour dans la chambre, Jubia dormait toujours. Pas le choix : il la secoua doucement en l'appelant.

« **Jubia… réveille-toi.** »

« **Hum…. Jubia est fatiguée…** » marmonna cette dernière en se retournant.

« **Jubia, viens manger, et j'te fous la paix après** » dit-il en continuant à la secouer.

« **Jubia n'a pas faim.** »

« **Jubia…** » répliqua le mage d'une voix légèrement autoritaire.

« **D'accord…** »

Grey était un peu étonné : par rapport à ce matin, Jubia avait vraiment mauvaise mine.

« **T'es pas possible, toi… Bon, enfile ça** » ordonna-t-il en lui tendant une robe de chambre qui trainait au pied du lit.

Tel un zombie, Jubia obéit et Grey l'emporta dans la cuisine. Encore entre le monde réel et le monde des rêves, elle regardait le brun réchauffer la soupe et lui donner ses pilules.

« **Pourquoi Grey-sama est chez Jubia ? Où est Mirajane ?** »

« **Ah, ça y est, tu émerges ? Bah Mira est retournée bosser, et elle m'a planté là sous prétexte que j'ai pas de mission pour le moment et que c'est de ma faute pour ta cheville** » expliqua-t-il en lui donnant sa soupe chaude.

« **Merci, mais Grey-sama n'est pas obligé de rester, et s'il veut rentrer chez lui, Jubia peut se débrouiller.** »

« **Pour faire des bêtises ? Non c'est bon, j'vais rester. Mira a pas tort, c'est un peu de ma faute aussi.** »

« **Grey-sama est gentil** » dit Jubia en souriant, toute guillerette malgré ses joues rouges.

« **C'est bon, j'aurais fait ça pour n'importe quel membre de la guilde** » répliqua-t-il en détournant le regard. « **Bon, faut que tu prennes deux comprimés de ça, un de ça et un de celui-là.** »

Jubia avala les quatre comprimés et continua à avaler sa soupe, mais elle s'arrêta rapidement car elle n'avait plus faim du tout. Grey râla intérieurement, mais il préféra ne pas trop la forcer. Il se contenta de la ramener au lit, mais Jubia attrapa vivement sa ceinture avant qu'il ne se soit trop éloigné.

« **Quoi ?** »

« **Est-ce que… est-ce que Grey-sama peut rester un petit peu… avec Jubia ?** » demanda-t-elle timidement.

«** S'tu veux. T'aime pas t'endormir toute seule ? **» demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« **Non. Jubia a toujours quelque chose avec elle, mais elle ne sait pas où elle est.** »

« **Ta peluche ?** »

Jubia ne répondit pas, se contentant de se retourner et de se cacher sous la couverture. Il avait visé juste.

« **Te cache pas comme ça, je l'ai trouvée cet aprèm en rassemblant tes affaires** » expliqua Grey. « **Mais je l'avais déjà vue.** »

« **Grey-sama n'est pas fâché ? **» demanda-t-elle en sortant à peine un bout de sa tête de la couverture, honteuse.

« **Pourquoi tu veux que je sois fâché ? J'ai vu ces peluches dans la boutique de Max, j'préfère que ce soit toi qui l'ait plutôt qu'une groupie aux idées pas catholiques.** »

« **En fait… celle-ci, c'est Jubia qui l'a faite** » dit-elle en sortant sa tête de la couette.

« **Tu m'aimes à ce point ?** » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Elle ne répondit pas, incapable de prononcer un mot, et se contenta de détourna le regard.

« **Jubia se souvient** » lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes. « **Jubia se souvient de la soirée.** »

« **Oh…** » murmura Grey, un peu gêné à son tour.

« **Grey-sama n'a pas l'air content.** »

« **Ce n'est pas ça. En fait… J'me pose une question depuis cette soirée. Depuis que Léon est venu** » expliqua-t-il. « **Pourquoi tu gardes cette photo sur toi ? Qu'est-ce que Léon est pour toi ?** »

« **C-comment… ?** »

« **Ce matin t'es tombée, et ton médaillon était visible **» expliqua à nouveau Grey, rougissant un peu en repensant à la scène.

« **Eh bien… Jubia aime beaucoup Léon. C'est un très bon ami, il est gentil et il adore sortir avec Jubia. Mais ce n'est qu'un très bon ami pour Jubia **» dit-elle sincèrement.

« **D'accord** » se contenta de répondre le brun. « **Bon, heu… tu devrais te reposer.** »

« **Grey-sama… Jubia est proche de Léon, mais c'est Grey-sama qu'elle aime.** »

« **Je sais.** »

Grey se contenta de s'allonger près d'elle, au-dessus des couvertures, et de caresser ses cheveux, son visage, en lui demandant de s'endormir tranquillement.

« **Je resterai là toute la nuit, si tu veux. J't'ai promis de faire des efforts, non ?** »

« **Grey-sama, Jubia doit avouer quelque chose** » dit-elle en fixant le plafond. « **Jubia ne se souvient pas de toute la soirée. C'est Mirajane qui a raconté à Jubia tout à l'heure.** »

« **Tu m'as piégé ?** » demanda Grey, surpris.

« **Jubia se souvient de quelques choses, mais pas encore de tout. Mais Jubia est contente d'avoir parlé avec Grey-sama. Jubia se sent légère maintenant** » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« **Espèce de menteuse** » sourit Grey en la regardant s'endormir.

Le soleil éblouissait Jubia, qui se tourna pour avoir plus d'ombre. Mais quelque chose entravait ses mouvements. C'était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et elle se retrouva face à quelque chose de noir. Un peu étonnée et ne comprenant pas trop, elle observa un peu le reste. Son oreiller avait changé. Grey était en train de dormir avec elle. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, elle rêvait certainement encore. Tant pis, elle avait envie d'en profiter un peu, après tout elle était dans son rêve.

Jubia se colla à lui, posant sa tête contre le coton noir de son t-shirt. Elle se sentait bien là. Trop bien, même. Pour ce genre de sensations, elle serait prête à signer pour rester endormie cent ans, comme la belle au bois dormant.

« **T'es réveillée ?** »

Stupéfaite, elle rata une inspiration, rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête.

« **G-Grey-sama ?! Jubia est désolée !** » marmonna-t-elle en se cachant le visage.

« **Tss… Tu changeras jamais, toi…** » dit-il en s'allongeant sur le dos.

Jubia s'en voulait, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise et n'osait même plus bouger.

« **Comment tu te sens ce matin ?** » demanda Grey après quelques minutes, en tournant la tête vers elle.

« **M-mieux. Jubia n'est plus malade !** »

« **Tu sais que tu mens très mal ?** » répliqua Grey en posant sa main sur le front de la demoiselle. « **En tout cas tu as moins chaud qu'hier **» dit-il, avant d'ajouter en voyant le visage écarlate de la mage : « **J'ai peut-être parlé un peu vite…** »

« **Grey-sama ?** » marmonna Jubia timidement.

« **Hum ?** »

« **Jubia peut demander un service à Grey-sama ?** »

« **Dis toujours** » répondit-il, un peu méfiant.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, attrapant la main du brun qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, espérant que ce ne soit pas encore quelque chose de dingue comme elle savait si bien le faire. Mais non, elle l'avait simplement placée sur sa joue avant de sourire d'aise.

« **Grey-sama a les mains froides, c'est agréable** » dit-elle simplement, les yeux clos, calme.

Il était un peu déstabilisé de la voir prendre les devants, elle qui n'osait jamais rien. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, et puis ce n'était pas désagréable non plus.

« **Les filles sont compliquées… Si t'as chaud, retire au moins la couverture** » dit-il exaspéré.

« **C'est que Jubia est en nuisette** » dit-elle en rougissant.

« **Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ça fait trois jours que tu te balades comme ça dans mon appartement ! Même Léon t'as vue en nuisette !** » s'exclama-t-il, surpris par une excuse aussi idiote.

« **Jubia sait… et Jubia ne veut pas dire pourquoi elle reste sous la couette** » répondit Jubia dont le visage devenait de plus en plus chaud.

« **J'vais pas te manger, non plus…** »

« **Jubia ne sait pas comment dire…** » commença-t-elle en écartant la main de Grey. « **Jubia a… ses…** »

« **C'est bon, j'ai compris… J'suis peut-être un homme, mais j'ai vécu avec Erza, Kanna, Mira et toutes les autres, alors je connais un peu les filles quand même** » dit-il en détournant le regard, « **T'as ce qu'il faut au moins ?** »

« **Oui.** »

« **Ça me rappelle Erza la dernière fois qu'elle a dormi chez moi… Mes pauvres draps…** »

« **Jubia fait toujours attention ! **» dit-elle aussitôt en sortant la tête de la couverture. « **En plus, c'est dur à avoir, alors Jubia fait encore plus attention. Erza ne soit pas être en forme non plus aujourd'hui, du coup.** »

« **Attends, t'es en train de dire que tu les as en même temps qu'elle !** » s'écria Grey, horrifié. « **J'vais pas à la guilde aujourd'hui, j'ai pas envie de mourir** » commenta-t-il.

**Fin du chapitre 4**


End file.
